Certain walls and floors of buildings are fire-rated, i.e., it has been determined that they are capable of withstanding a certain amount of heat and fire for a certain interval of time without allowing the temperature of objects on the other side of the barrier to reach an undesirable or dangerous temperature. When it is necessary to pass wires through such a floor, it has become common practice to use a fire-rated fitting, commonly referred to as a poke-through fitting, which is mounted in a circular opening in the floor and which is provided with passage ways for carrying power and communication wires therethrough. An opening either is formed in the floor at the time it is needed or it is formed and then plugged with a fire-rated plug until such time as it is needed.
In order to securely hold such fittings in the floor, various devices have been developed such as expansion devices and wedging devices which act against the inwardly facing surfaces of the hole through the floor in some fashion to retain the fitting in place. However, all such devices become loose after a period of time, allowing the poke-through fitting to rotate in the hole in which it is mounted. Such rotation causes twisting and possible abrasion of the wires and is generally quite undesirable.